A Meaning to go Onwards
by Zerezenvortex
Summary: A poem about my OC. In relation as well to my personal well-being. The Character is a Dragon *slash* Pony and has a rough time facing reality. About to perform Hara-kiri, somepony stop him... (I'm a bit lazy of editing. But this will do for now.)


A poem in relation about my OC. Though personally this is one truly based on my personal life

Meaning to go Onwards

Should I forfeit?

Let it all end at a one swift stroke?

I held out my blade, preparing to make the final blow

I tighten my grip

Closed my eyes

And prepare for death

Yet a hand halted me

Opening my eyes again, I saw her

With tearful eyes and pleading me to stop

But how could I?

Life had struck me to the deepest core

Nothing else but death awaits me

I told her to let me do this

Just to end my suffering

Yet, she persists to listen

Why would she forbid me for doing this?

I've hurt her feeling as well

It was foolish of me to use her as a sample of my love

To think they would finally ignore me

Saying her name, aches my heart ever more

How could I be so foolish

To use her to just let them leave me be

That's not how you treated them

Not as a tool

But a true person

I've known this before long

Yet my mind is shrouded with thoughts

Not thinking clearly

I've let it spat out for no reason

To just get them off my back

With no regrets nor remorse

Back to what it seemed to be

She told me that this world is not what is seemed

Or that I thought it to be

Not everything is in control

For WE are in control

Of our fates

We can change ourselves

For the better of our lives

Don't take the world so negatively

Life just goes forward

Everything happens for a reason

I maybe a complete stranger to you

But I know this; you're strong willed and capable of things that you're born to do

Don't let this get to you ever more

Otherwise, it'll devour you

So please don't do this

There are more things that life has in store for you

Don't let it go to wasted

It will spark one day for you

I know you're a warrior at heart

Always caring for others

Helping at their time of need

In despite of what you were lacking

Yet, you gave all what you have to do.

I too didn't forget that you were a poet

Always expressing his thoughts freely

Neither be rhymed nor to be formal

Though you chose words wisely

As to not get the others misunderstood

I know we are different from each other

And everyone has its own unique aspects from within

To you, I found it most to be impressive

I'm glad to met someone like you

Above all else,

I'm your friend

And friends always stick to each other

No matter the circumstances are

I'm here for you.

All those words

I felt speechless

I couldn't respond

She was right

How could I let myself give in to such despair

How ignorant am I to be to not understand it

I was letting it to take control of me

Controlling of my own fate

Yet, after all, we were the ones in control

To decide of what our paths may be

Our destiny is on our own choosing

Not to some programming or script

Our fates can be shapen to what we desire

To what we prefer it to be.

I understand now

If it weren't for her

I would be still in despair

Shrouded in the mist of my eternal anguish

Thanks to her

She helped me open to my eyes

Now with full understanding

I embraced this world that I am in

I lowered my blade

Dropped it to the ground

I approached her

I hugged her

And let go afterwards

I thank her for everything

Those words she spoken

Cleansed my inner thoughts

I was now able regain clearly

Though the journey just begun

I head towards my armory

Leaving her confused

I put on my battle armour

And returned to see her with a shocking expression

I told her that the my journey has beguth a new

I know I wasn't able to regain those on what I before

Yet, I must proceed onward

Now that I see this world in a new perspective

I retrieved my blade and sheated in its scabbard

I head towards the door

She shouted my name

I stopped without turning back

She asks when will I return

I remained silent

Though I should answer

So, I replied

I will return no longer

This world

This very place we are in

Is full of mysteries

This path I thread at a new cloth

Weaves the beginning of my journey

A new line beguth a new

A new adventure starts

You said it earlier

There are things that life has in store me out there

And I'm going to find it

No matter what it is

I felt she was getting sad

Though I have to get this through

To get her know that I'm content to my decision

I continued

I know you worry about me

But I have to do this

Though, Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrapping against my torso

Holding me

She spoken to me

I know what you're going to do

And I respect that

It's your decision

If it satisfy you, then no point of me of intervening

Go now if you must

But be careful

Your next step towards the unknown

Is through the path of your destiny

And I believe you can pull through

Don't be apprehensive towards others

Press your determination to the limits

And all will be coming swiftly as you go

Dunno of how she was this clever of her words

Yet, she was correct again

I have to take note of it

As a guide towards my new adventure

I gently let her go

Thanking her again

Know not much how I say this again

But how could I not?

It's my way of showing my gratitude to her

Now that all is settled

I bid her farewell

And set out to my new journey

But before I could

As I was about to exit my hometown

I saw her... No

Not only her

But the rest of them as well

And... they were waving their hands

I hear them shouting my name and as too say farewell

I couldn't help but smile

I turned back at them one last time

And waved back at them, smiling

After that

I proceeded

Towards to my new adventure

What dangers lies beyond?

Though does not matter to me

For that matters

I have found the purpose of moving onwards

Thinking would I stop anytime now

The next step towards the unknown

Is to move onwards

And that's how it is

Moving onwards towards a new life...


End file.
